El Último Aliento
by Elise W
Summary: Cuando Diego vio los ojos de ella, supo que todo había terminado. Bree jamas sabria la verdad hasta que fuera demasiado tarde por lo que Fred se quedaria solo, esperándolos en Riley Park, porque si Diego no estaba, ella jamas regresaria. SPOILERS.


Cuando termine de leer el libro, y que me tomara muy por sorpresa lo de Diego, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que paso en sus ultimos momentos, y entonces aqui estoy :)

******Espero les guste n.n**

**Advertencia: **Contiene Spoilers de **La segunda vida de Bree Tanner**, si no has leído el libro, quizás quieres evitar leer esto, o leerlo cuando ya hayas leído el libro :D

**Disclamer: **Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**El Último Aliento...**

* * *

...

Cuando Diego le dio aquel beso antes de ir con Riley, Bree jamás se imaginó que esa sería la última vez que lo vería, Diego le dijo - _Apégate al plan _y ella así lo hizo, se apegó al plan hasta el final y jamás lo desenmascaro, jamás hablo con nadie sobre su club ninja, ni siquiera con Fred el _freaky, _quien la mantuvo protegida todo ese tiempo. Porque Bree confiaba en Diego, ya lo quería y tan pronto regresara, Bree le diría _larguemos de aquí,_ pero ella no supo hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que ese momento jamás llegaría.

Diego igual que Bree jamás la descubrió frente a Riley, por más que confiara en él, Diego sabía muy en el fondo que Riley les había estado ocultando muchas cosas pero, _¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por ella? _Se preguntaba.

— Riley, ¿Podemos hablar? —dijo Diego, mientras se posicionaba a su espalada esperando que amaneciera pronto y así tener la pruebas que necesitaba.

Era su favorito, el mejor de sus muchachos, el que jamás lo decepcionaba, por eso verlo afuera con la luz de la mañana tan cercana resulto inconcebible para Riley.

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¡Está por amanecer!. — espeto molesto

— Tengo algo importante que decirte o mejor dicho, que mostrarte. —

Riley estaba nervioso, no porque temiera a la luz del sol, él ya sabía desde meses atrás que el sol no les hacía daño alguno, sin embargo Victoria le había ordenado que mantuviera esa historia con los neófitos, que les mintiera, porque de no ser así sería muy fácil perder el control sobre ellos, debían mantenerlos a la sombra, amedrentarlos, solo así podrían cumplir el fin para el que fueron creados.

— ¿Algo importante? , ¡Más importante que morir calcinado por el sol! — reclamo Riley, fingiendo temor por ambos. _Era un mentiroso, sería un mentiroso hasta el final._

— Es precisamente acerca de eso — contesto Diego, miro al cielo y noto como este ya comenzaba a aclarar. — No te dije toda la verdad ayer, me escondí en la cueva submarina que te había dicho pero... luego sucedió algo —

_¿Podía Diego saber la verdad? ¿Por eso había llegado tan tranquilo a casa?_ , se preguntaba Riley, comenzaba a temer mucho por la integridad de su mejor muchacho. Victoria jamás lo aceptaría.

— ¿Que sucedió? — pregunto Riley, con fingida amabilidad.

— Pensaba que la luz del sol no reflejada directamente sobre nosotros era inofensiva, lo probé bajo la sombra de un árbol una vez — confeso Diego.

_Ojala jamás lo hubiese hecho. _Sin embargo él jamás pensó lo que estaba por suceder, él mantuvo su fe en Riley hasta el final, algo que de igual modo _jamás debió haber hecho._

— Ah sí, y ¿qué fue lo que paso? — Riley se mostraba interesado y en aquel momento Diego sintió que frente a él tenía a un amigo, a alguien a quien podría contar su descubrimiento sin miedo a que le arrancara el brazo o lo matara, como había temido Bree.

— No pasó nada , eso sucedió, no pasó nada — Diego se movía sorprendido y a la vez demasiado eufórico, justo la reacción que Riley se esperaba, la misma que él había tenido cuando se vio a la luz del sol por primera vez — Brillaba como si tuviera miles de diamantes incrustados en la piel, era como una bola de discoteca andante —

Lo que venía a continuación no era fácil para Riley, tendría que llevarlo con Victoria o matarlo allí mismo, la segunda opción era aún peor… Con Shelly y Steve había sido diferente, ellos no era más que unos inservibles, fáciles de sustituir, pero Diego era especial, incluso le agradaba, sin embargo _ella_ había sido muy clara en ese punto y Riley no podía, ni quería decepcionarla. Victoria se había convertido en todo para él, en lo único que en esa nueva vida le importaba, aunque ella lo tratara como un peón la mayor parte del tiempo, Riley estaba seguro de que lo amaba... _Que engañado estuvo todo ese tiempo,_ vivió en las sombras igual que todos aquellos a los que les había mentido. _Ojala se hubiese dado cuenta antes_, pero de haber sido así quizás no lo hubiera creído, _se rehusaba a creerlo._

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? — pregunto Riley, su rostro cambio, se ensombreció y por primera vez desde que había llegado a su lado en medio de aquel bosque, Diego tuvo miedo, miedo de que las cosas no salieran como había planeado, de que Riley no fuese como él había querido creer.

— Solo yo —

— ¿Y esa chica, la que vino contigo? ¿Qué sabe ella? —

— ¿Bree?, ella no sabe nada es una cobarde que no vale la pena, jamás se acercaría al sol, por eso me escondí con ella en la cueva submarina. —

Bree debía estar a salvo, él se haría cargo de todas las consecuencias, incluso si alguna de sus extremidades tenía que ser arrancada como castigo.

— Ya veo, entonces solo tú lo sabes, sabes Diego siempre supe que eras muy inteligente, el más inteligente de todos esos que tengo en mi casa. —

— Y yo agradezco tu confianza —

— Lo sé, pero hay veces en las que no puedo protegerte, lo sabes ¿verdad?, no podre protegerte siempre y hacer cosas como esta, precisamente como esta son muy imprudentes , me hacen dudar de tu astucia, ser curioso en este caso, es más una desventaja que una cualidad Diego. —

— ¿De qué hablas? Tu sabias de esto ¿verdad? —

Cada minuto que pasaba Diego estaba más nervioso, _ojala le hubiera hecho caso a Bree_, pero ya era demasiado tarde y si debía hacer algo era protegerla, y quizás si tenía la oportunidad, escapar e irse lejos con ella , quizás eso hicieron los que no regresaron al amanecer, se fueron lejos sin mirar atrás y ahora ya no se preocupaban más por lo que pasaba en ese lugar, o tal vez en el más oscuros de los casos y a juzgar por la cenizas que les había mostrado Riley, a ellos les había pasado exactamente lo que le estaba pasando a él en aquel momento._ ¡Maldición, tenía que salir de ahí! _

— Si ya lo sabía, y no habría querido, de verdad que lo que menos hubiera querido era que te dieras cuenta de esta manera, si tan solo hubieses esperado un tiempo más, solo un poco más… —

Si hubiera esperado unos días más, solo unos días, cuando Riley les diría la verdad sobre el sol a todos, la verdad a medias, porque la realidad solo la sabrían ellos Si hubiera esperado, Riley no tendría que hacer lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

— ¿Que pasara ahora?, saber eso es mejor, ahora no tenemos que esperar a que anochezca, para..., para salir. — intento decir Diego.

Riley había percibido un aroma conocido mientras volvía de con Victoria, estaba entremezclado, pero siempre podría reconocer ese aroma, era Diego, había querido ignorar ese detalle, pudo haber pasado por ahí, no tendría porque haber descubierto el lugar donde _ella _y él se encontraban, no había tenido que escuchar su conversación con los Vulturis, de haber sido así, ya era demasiado tarde para Diego.

— ¿Que más sabes Diego?, ¡Y no me mientas! — espeto Riley, sonaba molesto, enfadado, furioso, y ahora lo único que quería Diego era salir de ahí.

— ¿Que más debería saber? —

Riley soltó una sonrisa irónica y con los labios aun curvados, siguió hablando:

— Lo sabes todo ¿verdad?, escuchaste todo lo que hable con _ella_, incluso lo que dijeron esos vampiros de capuchas, eras tú, si eras tú, no estaba equivocado —

Que tonto fue al creer que podía borra su rastro, como creyó que Riley jamás se percataría de que él había estado escuchando todo.

— ¿Quién más estaba contigo? Alguien más estaba contigo — mascullo Riley, y esta vez no había ningún rastro de bondad en su mirada.

— No, nadie más ha estado conmigo —

Si no podía escapar de ese lugar, por lo menos le quedaría el consuelo de que no había traicionado a Bree, aunque no tuviera opción, jamás la traicionaría, se sentía más apegado a ella de lo que se había sentido apegado a Riley antes.

— Quiero creerte Diego, pero me pones en una encrucijada, ¿sabes lo que debo hacer ahora? ¿no? —

— De hecho, no lo sé —

— _Ella_ debe saberlo, si no es que ya lo sabe, si no te llevo de todos modos lo descubrirá y esta vez también lo pagare yo —

— ¿Me mataras? —

— No quiero hacerlo, de verdad no quiero hacerlo — Riley parecía dolido, sincero y Diego pensó que en realidad le importaba — Confía en mi — mintió de nuevo, pues él no podía prometerle nada.

Aunque Diego no se sentía capaz de creer una sola palabra más de Riley, no podía escapar aunque lo quisiera , y de intentarlo le habría alcanzado y matado aun así , además Diego aun albergaba la idea de regresar con Bree a salvo , de escapar juntos, tenía que salir ileso de con Riley, y si eso quería no podía enfrentarse a él, terminaría muerto , debía intentar confiar en Riley otra vez , confiar en que no le harían nada y quizás en el mejor de los casos, intentar escapar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ahora no podía hacerlo, Riley lo sujetaba muy fuerte del cuello, y lo jalaba de un brazo, si se movía lo descuartizaría en segundos.

...

Victoria ya los esperaba a unos metros, se preparaba para ir de nuevo a Forks , y se había quedado de ver con Riley en ese lugar para darle indicaciones de lo que debía hacer.

— ¿Y este qué? – bufo, en cuando los vio llegar

— Lo sabe todo, no sabía que debía hacer, es uno de los mejores —

Riley lo sometió y lo bajo hasta el suelo, Diego mantuvo la mirada gacha, no quería verla, pero Riley lo tomo del cuello bruscamente e hizo que alzara la cabeza y la observara.

En cuanto Diego vio los ojos de ella, de su creadora y de su verdugo, supo que todo había terminado.

Bree jamás sabría la verdad hasta que fuese demasiado tarde, porque desde el momento en el que Diego se despidió de ella con ese beso, esa sería la última vez que lo vería, debió haberlo supuesto desde que él no entro con Riley al sótano, pero Bree guardo la esperanza y se apegó al plan hasta el final.

— Dile a Bree que ya tengo el saludo secreto, que se lo mostrare en cuatro días cuando nos veamos. — había dicho Riley, y a pesar de todo Bree quiso tener esperanzas.

Por eso no escapo con Fred cuando tuvo tiempo, porque debía regresar con Diego, convencerlo de huir juntos, por eso cuando supo que jamás volvería a verlo, que Diego había muerto días atrás, Bree ya no tuvo razones para seguir luchando, ¿_Que haría si ya no estaba Diego?_

Cuando el pelirrojo le susurro – _No mires - _, ella supo que todo había terminado, que ya no sufriría más, pensó en Diego, _su muerte había sido vengada_ y eso le alivio, pensó en Fred y no pudo resistirse a soñar con la idea de que todo hubiera sido diferente, pero ya era tarde , hubiera querido explicarle todo a Fred, ayudarlo a emprender esa vida a la que tendría que enfrentarse solo, pero era imposible, ahora solo le quedaba dejarle un mensaje, ayudarlo de alguna forma.

_Sean amables con él_, pensó, con el último aliento de su cuerpo, luego cerro los ojos y todo acabo.

Algún día Fred se encontraría con los Cullen, y Edward le daría el mensaje de Bree, pero por ahora Fred se quedaría solo esperándolos en Riley Park, porque si Diego no estaba, ella jamás regresaría.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Si les gusto, denle al bonito botoncito de abajo que dice ****Review this Story ****, y déjenme un Review :D  
**

**Agradeceré sus cometarios con una contestación divertida de vuelta :)**

**Besitos y hasta la próxima.**

**- Elise-  
**


End file.
